1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distal-end rigid section of an insertion section of an endoscope, and an endoscope using the distal-end rigid section.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a distal-end rigid section of an insertion section of an endoscope is formed such that a distal-end portion main body, which is formed of a metallic material such as stainless steel, is coated with a cover having an insulation property. In this case, various parts are fixed by, for example, adhesion, to the distal-end portion main body and the cover of the distal-end rigid section.